


葡萄成熟时

by bigyouyu



Category: happy happy everyday
Genre: M/M, 星娜, 诺民
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyouyu/pseuds/bigyouyu
Summary: 废话一大堆，谢谢你
Relationships: nct - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	葡萄成熟时

00.

或者要到你将爱酿成醇酒

时机先至熟透。

枯萎的温柔，在最后会长回来。

错的爱，乃必经的配菜。

01.

罗渽民不是没想过放弃。

他想起自己腰痛在家修养的一个下午，那是阴雨连绵的雨季，细密的雨丝从早落到晚，像是要直把这份湿淋淋的寒意钉进每个人的骨髓里，浇熄每一簇跳动的火苗。

李帝努就是在那个傍晚来到自己家的，罗渽民懒懒倚靠柔软的床上，一边打游戏，一边听着窗外的雨声。

“哎西，又死了” 懊恼地把游戏机扔在一边，就听到一阵敲门声，李帝努呼喊他的声音隔着好远在楼道里回荡着。罗渽民厌厌地下床，拖鞋也没穿，噔噔噔地跑过去开门。

打开门还是记忆中那张脸，只不过好像又瘦了些，李帝努还是像以前一样，一句话都没说就开始傻笑，一手拎着还冒着热气的小年糕，一手拿着雨伞，簌簌地往下滴水，汇成一小片深灰色的像污垢一样的区域。

罗渽民没想到李帝努会过来，一时间不知道该怎么面对他，只是低着头看那块脏脏的深灰色，李帝努是个没什么心思的小男孩，看到许久不见得好友只是觉得高兴，丝毫没有察觉罗渽民的低落情绪。

“渽民呐，我带了你之前最爱吃的那家小年糕！”

罗渽民没有说话，感觉有千百句话哽在喉口，却又一个字都吐不出来。李帝努终于也发现了罗渽民有些不开心，伸手抱了抱他。罗渽民在家修养的这段时间长了些肉，抱起来暖暖的、很舒服。

站在门框里的罗渽民被李帝努满怀的寒气抱住，缩了缩脖子只是发抖，他听到李帝努久违的声音觉得好陌生，李帝努趴在他的肩头，他说：

“渽民啊，快点好起来，大家都在等你回来。”

罗渽民笑了笑，眼睛还是死死盯着那块深灰色洇开一片，他想，他现在的生活跟那团脏兮兮的灰色有什么区别。

“进来吧，帝努。”

罗渽民也冲着好心情的李帝努笑，看着李帝努不停地在脚垫上蹭鞋底的灰尘，他好像刚跑完通告，头发上抹了些发胶，随着他低下来的脑袋动了动，但他站直了之后又听话地回归原处。罗渽民看过他们新回归的mv，李帝努换了风格，用发胶把头发梳上去，挺立英气的眉骨露出来，褪去了稚气，愈发像个英俊的明星。

而自己呢，天天穿着睡衣躺在床上，除了吃吃睡睡就是打游戏。曾经怀揣的美好梦想好像太早地放弃了他，罗渽民接过李帝努手上的小年糕，塑料袋口蒸腾出白色的热气，把罗渽民的指尖蒸得有些烫，但罗渽民却回想起方才李帝努那个带着外面所有寒意的拥抱。

春天，不知道打从何时不再是气温回转的代名词，罗渽民勾住塑料袋的手指抖了一下，这个春天，好冷啊。

罗渽民把小年糕放在桌上，领着李帝努坐在自己柔软的床上，他卸了全身的力气仰卧在李帝努旁边，李帝努一边盯着罗渽民卧室的天花板，一边笑着跟他说成员们最近的事情，说他们新回归的mv拍摄中一开始马克哥的t恤穿反了，拍了一会儿才发现标签露在外面，还有志晟最近又长高了两公分，辰乐的韩语也进步了很多……

罗渽民安安静静地听着，逐渐觉得鼻头酸酸的，窗外的雨声变得越来越模糊，没开窗帘的卧室里越来越低沉下去的气压随着罗渽民的呼吸越来越沉重地，压在他的胸口。李帝努口中讲的那些，好像已经离自己太远了，他们是看起来相依偎的两颗星，实际确是要用光年来计算的遥不可及。

“大家都很想你，”

“大家都在等着你回来。”

李帝努发觉罗渽民没有什么回应，扭过头去看躺在自己身边的那人，却发现他的眼睛里缓缓落下泪珠，一颗接着一颗，每一颗都像一颗流星划过天际，猝然飞逝而又闪闪发光，在阴雨天未拉开窗帘的昏暗空间里，兀自地、一下下降落在李帝努内心最柔软的部分。

李帝努的心像是一颗柠檬被紧紧攥住，酸涩的汁水沥沥拉拉得从里面挤出来。

时间仿佛在这一刻陷入无解的静止，李帝努久久忘记回过头，罗渽民一言不发地流着泪，随着夜幕慢慢降临，小小的卧室里只剩罗渽民的眼角反射出柔亮的水光，像是这颗荒芜星球上的最后一抹光源。

“我还能回的去吗？”

罗渽民想起与他渐行渐远的队员们，那已经远离他太久的聚光灯，曾经他还会热情地跟着队员们活动，大家在台上唱歌跳舞，他就乖乖坐在聚光灯照不到的角落，周围巨大的应援声将他包裹，粉丝们口中的“nct dream”，明明他也是其中的一员，但他却不能唱也不能跳，静静坐在黑暗里。

黑暗与光亮本就有一条清晰的分界线，那也是罗渽民坍塌得彻彻底底的心里防线。

他慢慢不再坐在黑漆漆的台下，不再顶着一张暗淡的素脸乖乖等在后台与每个妆容精致的成员拥抱，不再活跃在7dream群里，慢慢任自己像一滴水珠，蒸发出的气体透明，除了天上的积雨云，没有人记得他来过。

“我离开公司的那一天，把我们chewing gum时候的平衡车也一起带回了家。”

罗渽民吸吸鼻子，挺翘的鼻尖儿上已经染上脆弱的粉红。

“一开始，我还在家里放着chewing gum练习舞蹈，刮花了好几块木地板，被我妈罚着擦地板一个月，但又因为我腰痛，最后只让我擦了三天。”

“你还记得吗，我们那时候在练习室，第一次知道舞蹈中要用平衡车的时候，大家都吓到了。”说到这里罗渽民又笑了，眼眶里亮晶晶的，里面盈着的液体随着他的笑变得摇摇晃晃，像一弯被夕阳照射下的湖水，李帝努看着看着，就像是溺水的人，逐渐沉进深深的湖底。

“那时候你呀，平衡感最差，我呢，因为之前滑雪，很快就上手了。你就总缠着我教你怎么控制平衡车，结果最后，教会徒弟饿死师傅，你竟然成了玩得最好的那个…”

“后来呀，我妈不让我在家里玩平衡车，我就把它放在房间的角落里，之前有次大扫除的时候，我发现它落了好厚的一层灰。”

“但我没有擦干它，我又用不到它了，也可能永远都用不到了吧”

罗渽民还是笑，说出来的话轻轻的，像是一句无奈地叹息，却把李帝努压得喘不过气来。他侧过身，盈在眼眶里久久没有流下来的眼泪终于流了下来，顺着他的脸庞流进黑色的发间，消失不见。

“不会用不到的，我们都在等你，你一定会好起来的。”李帝努嘴笨，人也笨，根本不会哄人，连最基本的安慰人也显得太过笨拙，罗渽民也知道指望不上这位朋友，故作坚强地抹了抹眼睛，却因为太大力眼皮变得更红了。

“jeno，你知道吗，我最讨厌阴天了，最近的天气总是这样，是不是也在暗示我，是时候放弃了？”

“这样的天气，打开窗帘也不会有阳光进来，所以我整日拉着窗帘，这样就可以假装，”

“装作，装作”

“并不是没有阳光愿意照向我，而是我自己选择了拒绝阳光照进来。”

李帝努抿紧了嘴唇，他好讨厌嘴笨的自己，讨厌自己平日看书太少，这时候搜光了脑袋也没能想出一句适合安慰的话，他看着罗渽民干涩有些起皮的嘴唇半张着，像是在努力喘息，又像是在预备着接着说出些什么丧气话。

李帝努盯着罗渽民干裂嘴唇上半透明色翘起来的皮，盯着罗渽民微微开启唇瓣而露出来的一小截牙齿，情不自禁地调整自己的呼吸，随着罗渽民吸气、呼气的节奏一起。他的呼吸很平缓，但李帝努却不知怎的，慢慢竟觉得喘不过气来，胸口像是塞进了一团棉絮，阻碍着氧气进入身体。

“jeno呀，如果，我是说如果，”

“我不回去了的话，你会怪我吗？”

李帝努没有回答他，只是呆呆看着罗渽民的嘴唇一张一合，像是蝴蝶扇动两翼，就在李帝努心尖掀起一场巨大风暴。此刻的罗渽民，像是一节冬天被朔风刮断的树枝，破败而又脆弱。

罗渽民看李帝努没有反应，以为他没有听清，看着李帝努的眼睛又认认真真说了一次：

“我说，我如果不……”

罗渽民的后半句话尽数堵在了嗓子眼里，因为李帝努突然吻上了他干裂的嘴唇。李帝努快要急死了，他不知道要说什么来安抚罗渽民的情绪，他只能用最简单的办法堵住罗渽民还想说话的嘴。

那嘴唇真软，亲起来像他最爱的小熊软糖，那嘴唇也好坏，尽会往外吐让自  
己和他伤心的话。

那个阴雨天的下午，罗渽民好久没吃到的小年糕在餐桌上放了太久，橘红色的酱已经凝固成半固体状，李帝努拿出他好久没用过的平衡车擦了好几遍，只不过打开后发现它已经没电了。

那天，李帝努临走时拉开了罗渽民卧室的窗帘，虽然窗外还是一片灰暗，但罗渽民没有执意拦住李帝努的动作。

因为李帝努说：“即使阴天，也要把窗帘打开，万一下一秒天就晴了呢”

他还说，“不要拒绝阳光照进来，也不要拒绝我们对你的想念和等待”

那天晚上罗渽民一个人躺在床上看窗外，好像有稀疏的星子冒出头来，雨后的夜空格外干净，像是此刻罗渽民的心境，经历长久的洗刷，终于要透出细微的光来。

“雨后的阳光会格外晴朗。”

罗渽民第二天醒了个大早，睁开眼迎接他的是铺撒进来的大片金色阳光。

至于那个不明所以的吻，变成了罗渽民和李帝努彼此心照不宣的秘密。

02.

年少的人最不会隐藏秘密，越是年纪小的男孩子越是如此。

罗渽民觉得自己发现了朴志晟的秘密，即使那崽子的秘密就差拿一大喇叭宣  
之于众了：

朴志晟，他最疼爱的弟弟，好像喜欢上他了。

那天在公司楼下，罗渽民听到李帝努的喊声后像以前一样，牵着朴志晟的手腕过去了，但朴志晟却转了转手腕，灵巧躲开罗渽民的手心，用自己汗涔涔的掌心去贴罗渽民的，然后严丝合缝地牵在一起。

罗渽民顿了顿却也没有甩开，他总觉得这小孩今天怪怪的，到了李帝努眼前，罗渽民才发觉李帝努的脸色也出奇的难看，他觉得有些莫名其妙，李帝努最近好像总是无缘无故对他发脾气。

罗渽民太过了解李帝努，从小到大李帝努都是这样，遇到自己不开心的事从来不会找人吵架，也不会跟别人主动沟通意见，看起来是个没什么脾气的好好男孩，但其实罗渽民看过太多次李帝努偷偷皱起来的眉毛，也擦过很多次李帝努的眼泪。

李帝努不是个没有脾气、没有感情的大大咧咧的男孩子，他只是不会表达自己，他更喜欢用实际行动去表达自己的感情，他喜欢看自己爱的人因为自己露出笑容，而那时候的他总是在挠着头发不好意思地低着头。

罗渽民不动声色地挣开朴志晟的手，看着有些防备状态的李帝努他还是有些不适应，脸上堆起笑来，装作若无其事：“jeno怎么没在练习室？”

“外卖太干了，我下楼买可乐。”

李帝努死死盯着罗渽民，像是要在他脸上盯出一个洞来。他最讨厌罗渽民这副样子，明明自己在对他发脾气，他为什么永远都这样笑脸待人，永远这样温柔又善良地对待每一个人。他看着罗渽民鼓起来的苹果肌悄悄归位，眼睛里亮起来的笑意逐渐暗淡下去，只剩下嘴角还上扬着，像个被抽走了灵魂的僵笑着的木头人。

朴志晟也感受到了气氛的尴尬，摇摇罗渽民的手故意撒娇：“渽民哥，我的牛奶洒掉了，今天没有牛奶喝了。”

罗渽民的眼睛仍然看着李帝努，李帝努的脸上没有表情的时候冷峻得像寒冬挂在屋檐下的冰凌，锋利而又凉气逼人，罗渽民上扬的嘴角也缓慢耷拉下来，眼睛也撇向了别处。

“宿舍不是还有吗”

李帝努没好气地说了这一句之后，朴志晟也乖乖闭了嘴。三人就这样各怀心事地上了楼，打开门李东赫刚收拾好垃圾，疑惑地问李帝努：

“你买瓶可乐好久，哎？你买的可乐呢？”

李帝努的双手空空如也，罗渽民回过头看李帝努，那人还是臭着一张脸没什  
么表情：“忘买了。”

多么蹩脚的理由，朴志晟扯扯嘴角有些不屑，他虽然年纪小但是不傻，他什么都看出来了。李帝努刚刚给自己警告性的眼神，看着罗渽民的时候虽然带着怒气，但在怒气里掺着满满的占有欲。

朴志晟追爱路上出现了第一块绊脚石。

他挠挠本来就有些乱的头发，苦恼的想法盘旋着他的圆脑袋，但很快又恢复了斗志。李帝努和罗渽民是好朋友，但不代表着他们一定会质变成什么别的种类的朋友，他们既然可以当这么多年的朋友却没有质变成爱情，那么一定是因为他们两个不来电。

朴志晟的脑袋瓜又蹭地抬起来，充满了斗志，却刚好撞上李帝努冷冰冰的眼神。所谓的初生牛犊不怕虎就是这样，朴志晟也旗鼓相当地回了李帝努一个凶狠狠的眼神，他也想像李帝努一样用眼神杀人于无形。

但也只是他以为而已。

小小的狗狗眼努力吊出一个不怎么凶的三白眼，嘴巴还嘟嘟的撅起来老高，李帝努本来吃味儿得紧，看到情窦初开的小朋友这副幼稚的样子，又在心里偷偷吐槽：

这崽子真是个长不大的幼稚鬼。

角落里的罗渽民神情落寞，套着一件不合身的衬衫又跟着练了几遍舞就借口腰痛回了宿舍。朴志晟回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了，客厅里传来成员们有些渺远的欢笑声，罗渽民缩在被子里后腰上贴的膏药已经开始发热，除了那一小片方方正正的区域外，整个身体都像是刚从冰窖里捞出来一样凉。

朴志晟打开卧室门就看到罗渽民一颗小小的脑袋露在外面，被子把自己裹得像一条软体虫，刚染了不久的浅亚麻色头发柔顺地铺撒在被子口，卧室里黑漆漆的，只有朴志晟开门带进来的一小片光亮，刚好洒在罗渽民身上。

朴志晟体会过看恐怖电影的心脏狂跳，体会过看钟辰乐坐云霄飞车的心悸，确是头一次为了这样静谧而美好的画面乱了心跳。他像个卑鄙的小偷，又像个贪婪的商贩，默默地、长久地伫立在半开的卧室门口，凝视着罗渽民的睡颜。

李帝努看着朴志晟的杵在那儿一动不动的背影，心里更觉得五味杂陈，他想到了朴志晟可能喜欢罗渽民这个可能，可越想越觉得心里不是滋味，他也不知道为什么，胃里酸酸的、苦苦的，一路攀上发涩的舌尖。

“怎么不进去？”

朴志晟被吓得一愣，看到是李帝努后脸上有些尴尬，“啊哈哈，我看渽民哥睡得挺香，不好意思打扰他……”

李帝努从鼻子里挤出一声冷笑，看着朴志晟像一尾鱼一样，呲溜钻进漆黑的卧室，紧接着门就在他眼前关闭。李帝努看了一眼那扇关的死死的门，他看再久都没法透视看到屋里发生了什么，过了一会儿只好死心地离开了。

朴志晟关上门后用脊背贴着门，他敢肯定，自己的秘密已经被李帝努发现了，心脏像是上了发条的跳跳蛙，越跳越高，好像要直接从他的嗓子眼跳出来似的。他一边大口喘着气，一边轻轻地、上下抚摸自己滚烫的胸口，过去  
了一会儿终于好了一点，他才慢慢走到床前。

睡梦中的罗渽民像个橱窗里的洋娃娃，长而翘的睫毛像一双蝴蝶的翅膀，停驻在这张小巧而精美的脸上，凑的近了还能闻到清爽的洗面奶的味道，和他被子上的皂角味，朴志晟想到那个发着高烧的夜晚，烧得发昏的小脑壳和扑鼻的皂角味。

此刻他的心脏又像是坏了一样疯狂跳动起来，脸也像有一把邪火在烧，脑袋也逐渐发昏起来，好像又回到了那个夜晚，他鬼使神差地爬上罗渽民的床，小心翼翼地松垮垮抱住那一大团皂角味。

怀里的一团一动也不动，微微上扬的嘴角好像永远都在笑，朴志晟觉得热的发昏的脑袋里有一个鬼魅的声音，在引诱他，用他的嘴唇去吻自己怀里的人。朴志晟紧张得手也在抖，脚也冰冰凉，只有瘦瘦的胸口滚烫如一块烙铁。

他终于还是鼓起勇气来，捧起那张脸蛋，闭起眼睛在侧脸印下虔诚一吻，像是最忠诚的信徒亲吻神袛脚下的台阶，他糯糯的小嘴唇不住得抖啊抖，在空气里穿梭航行，最后降落在罗渽民瘦瘦的侧脸。

被吻了的脸蛋轻轻凹进去一块，与朴志晟还在颤抖的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起。

那个轻轻的吻像是处暑的一阵微风，轻柔得几乎让人感受不到，但这阵风无疑已经吹皱了小孩心里的一池春水，他激动又害羞地立刻把通红的脸蛋埋进罗渽民的怀里，但又怕弄醒他只是抱了一会儿就离开了。

黑暗中罗渽民睁开了眼睛，他被那个滚烫的胸口烫得有些疼，连同那个吻，都是他最宝贵的弟弟最滚烫、最真挚的礼赞。

他不知道该怎样回应这一切，回应这个颤抖的吻。

03.

这偌大的世界在相爱的人面前，缩小得只剩下彼此，和接吻的嘴唇。

李帝努想起之前他在罗渽民家，他和罗渽民那个稀里糊涂的吻。

那时候自己也没想到自己会那样做，等他反应过来的时候，罗渽民已经在他怀里，他的手掌垫在罗渽民的脑后，两人的嘴唇严丝合缝地贴在一起，像是用强力胶错粘在一起的两样东西，李帝努看着骤然在自己面前放大的罗渽民的脸。因为惊讶大张着眼睛，深色的瞳仁像是一口看不见底的深井，直把他的灵魂往里吸。

李帝努向来是个崇尚三思而后行的谨慎行事的人，但这次，他抛弃了自己的那些所谓的条条框框，他感到自己的胸口像是一口壁炉烧得通红滚烫，把他头脑中的弦瞬间烧断，他控制不住自己的身体，也控制不住自己的心，他丢盔弃甲，他不顾一切，罗渽民一个眼神，他便带着全部的自己，和一副不怎么完美的灵魂，一齐向他奔去。

李帝努来不及思考，他的灵魂在奔向罗渽民，他恨不得插上一双洁白的翅  
膀，飞进自己怀里的人心中，建一栋小小的房子，永远住在里面。他想不顾一切地驰骋和飞翔，恍惚间他好像变成了一淌急流，他用自己的嘴唇笨拙地碰撞罗渽民的，碰撞摩挲，两幅唇瓣间像是要擦出唰唰的火花一样。

罗渽民的嘴唇因为太干涩而裂开了一道口子，他微微张开嘴唇，舌尖在口腔里无意识地卷起来一个小小的弧度，轻轻地说自己“痛”。李帝努的嘴唇也被两人干涩的嘴皮磨得有些发痛，见到罗渽民藏在嫣红唇瓣里的舌尖，只想勾过来吮一吮，他像是一个在烈日炎炎沙漠苦行的人，他全身上下都渴望一滴珍贵的甘霖。

不知不觉地，他们彼此的舌尖相勾连，共同分享着彼此的津液，李帝努觉得自己像发了疯一样的想要通过这个绵长的吻把怀里的人直吻进自己的身体，他吸吮着罗渽民柔软的舌头，罗渽民被他吻得有些缺氧，张开嘴巴寻求更多氧气，却给了李帝努更加肆虐的机会。李帝努也是第一次亲吻，还是个毛头小子的他不得章法，只是简单遵循身体的冲动，用舌头在罗渽民湿热的口腔里攻城掠地，有些粗暴地占有他的嘴巴，末了又在罗渽民破了皮的下唇上轻轻吮了吮，咸咸的，这是他们初吻的味道。

一吻结束后，罗渽民缩在李帝努怀里，耳廓红得像要滴出血来，低垂着眼帘不敢看李帝努，微微张开的嘴唇缓慢喘着气，上面洇出来暗红的血丝。

李帝努还想再亲亲罗渽民，却被罗渽民用手抵住了凑过来的胸膛。

“为什么亲我？”

“我……”

李帝努的脑子一直都是懵的，他只是冲动了一次，他也不知道为什么自己会像发了疯一样的亲自己的好友，他也不知道这股冲动是从何而来，所以他很诚实地回答：

“我不知道。”

罗渽民整理了一下因为剧烈动作而大开的睡衣领口，看着李帝努低下头的样子，苦涩笑笑：“好，我知道了。”

从那以后，两人谁都没有提起那个吻，成为了两人不可触碰的秘密，他们两个又不动声色地变回最好的朋友的位置，但明明已经有什么悄然改变了。

罗渽民一直以来都太感谢李帝努，他是他一生最珍贵的朋友，李帝努和他一起在那个狭小的练习室里练舞，一起熬过了暗无天日的练习生生活，一起站在出道的舞台上，一起实现梦想。现在李帝努又带他走出低谷，无论晴雨风雪，前路是坦荡的康庄大道，还是荆棘丛生的崎岖小路，李帝努永远都在，罗渽民人生走过的每一步，上面也都盖着李帝努的脚印。

他们是命运之神亲手细密缝在一起的灵魂伴侣，每一分每一秒都是他们珍贵感情的细腻针脚。

李帝努想起那时候他不管多晚都会在kkt跟罗渽民聊天，想起隔三差五给罗渽民带的小年糕，想起跟罗渽民在凌晨无人的街道一起玩平衡车，想起罗渽民终于重新回到公司的那天，他们终于又久违地站在彼此的身边。

罗渽民好像哪里变了，又好像什么都没有变。

关于罗渽民到底哪里变了，李帝努说不出来，但李帝努清楚发现了自己的变化。他对罗渽民的感情，好像已经在某个不经意的瞬间，发生了质变。

比朋友更多了一分炽热，一分期冀，一分温柔，一分自私，一分占有欲。

他那时候没能想明白的，两年后的自己给出了答案。

罗渽民是他的挚友，他的亲人，他打心眼里喜欢的那个人。

04.

喜欢，是一个动词，更表示一个状态。

对于罗渽民这样的天生小爱神来说，他的喜欢有点多，跟他亲近的人可以得到他的喜欢，跟他素不相识的粉丝也可以得到他的喜欢，但罗渽民从不让自己的喜欢变得廉价，他给每一个人的喜欢都是独一份的，带着他的真心，用心地去爱每一个人。

他热诚地爱着这个世界，像童话里的小男孩一样，渴望着同样真诚又纯洁的爱回馈给他。

罗渽民的生日在一个盛夏，就像他这个人一样,有时像盛夏的夕阳，褪去了毒辣，温柔地爱着所有人，又有时像盛夏午后的一阵风，一扫疲倦的人们心中的阴霾，带来舒畅与凉爽。

那晚，是他在dream的最后一个生日，是他的成人礼，成员们哥哥们都跑过来向他祝贺，他的头发蓬蓬的，刘海有些长了遮住一点眉眼，朴志晟那小子折了个金色的生日帽非要扣在他的头上，罗渽民挣扎了几下未果，只好让那崽子给他戴上，刘海塌下来，撩得眼皮痒痒的，恍惚间还以为右眼皮跳了几下，想到大人们说的“左眼跳财，右眼跳灾”，有些隐隐害怕，但又自己笑自己不该迷信那些。

男孩子们就是这样，蛋糕吃了没两口就开始打闹，白色的奶油抹得到处都是，一开始罗渽民还满屋子躲。被李马克追真的不是开玩笑的，李马克的右手上摸满了白花花的奶油，他的脸上也滑稽得被李东赫抹了好几把，此刻张牙舞爪地追着小寿星到处跑。

罗渽民一边回头看李马克与自己的距离，一边往前跑着，一个不留神撞到一个人身上，他被巨大的冲击力撞得有些发懵，干脆埋在那个胸口揉脑袋，也顾不上管李马克就要追上自己，下一秒，绵密而又有些油腻的奶油就抹到自己的脸上，一开始只是一点，紧接着李马克那个捣蛋鬼把自己的整个手掌都往上蹭。

罗渽民只好下意识往那个胸膛躲，那个胸膛热热的，罗渽民的头发蹭在上面起了些静电翘起几撮呆毛，紧接着他感觉自己被那个人圈住了，护在怀里，罗渽民乖乖趴在他的胸口，他的声音从胸口共振出来更加低沉，像是在大剧院里的回响：

“别闹他了，马克。”

罗渽民听清声音的主人后，像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样弹起来老高，头上戴的纸王冠也歪了，脸上还抹着好多奶油，他对面的人笑了，笑得好温柔，眼睛还是那样笑起来就弯成一道桥，但眼神中的内容已经大为不同。

“生日快乐，渽民。”

李帝努还是那样，很吝啬说话的样子，但懂他如罗渽民，他已经从李帝努的表情里读懂了千千万万字。罗渽民也像李帝努一样，有过好多飞逝而过的瞬间对他心动不已，但那次稀里糊涂的亲吻过后，他下定决心与李帝努划清界限。

他们对彼此来说都太过珍贵，他怕更近一步的关系最终会摧毁他们最稳固的朋友关系。朋友可以天长地久，而恋人却总是只能陪伴某一段的特殊朋友。所以，为了能够更加长久，他宁愿忍住这么多个心动的瞬间，忍住一次又一次悸动，他要和李帝努当一辈子朋友，永远陪伴着彼此的朋友。

所以，只要李帝努不先说什么的话，罗渽民乐得陪李帝努演这场戏。

“成人快乐。”

罗渽民站在李帝努一步远的地方，微笑对他说谢谢，得体而大方。

再然后的聚会就更加混乱，成功踏入成人行列的罗渽民举着啤酒，说要把这19年只能眼巴巴看着的酒全都喝个够，跟着起哄的朴志晟也想偷偷喝一口啤酒，却被罗渽民拦下来：

“哎，志晟啊，你还小，微波炉里有我给你和辰乐热的牛奶，你去喝牛奶。”

“我已经长大了渽民哥，我虽然还不到可以喝酒的年纪，但我什么都懂了，在我这个年纪，我也可以很成熟，可以很懂事，可以偷偷喝啤酒，可以光明正大喜欢一个人。”

罗渽民看着朴志晟这几年越发硬朗英气的脸，看着他黝黑的瞳仁里坚定的光芒，他快要被这份灼热的喜爱烫伤，他偏开相对的视线，有些不知所措。其他人起着哄，一直闹朴志晟，问他喜欢的是哪个小女孩，朴志晟又回到了那个淘气忙内的样子，怎么问都不松口。

罗渽民这个寿星反倒被冷落了，他把手里的易拉罐捏得咔咔作响，抱着对成年的长久渴望，灌下了属于成年的他的第一口啤酒。

在冰箱冰镇过的啤酒甫一滚入口腔，先是冻得牙齿发酸，紧接着是渗进喉头的苦。

小时候盼着快快长大，像个真正的男人一样，堂堂正正地活在这个世界上。但在真正成人的这一天，罗渽民又开始怀念无忧无虑的小时候，怀念那时候的简单纯粹，怀念身边每个人的笑容都单纯璀璨，没有烦恼、没有心事。

大家都散去后，罗渽民拿着一罐啤酒跑到了天台。黑漆漆的天台一片空旷，今天的天气很晴朗，连夜空也是干净的深蓝色，像一条宝石蓝色的绸缎，上面洒落稀碎的钻石，罗渽民仰起头来闭着眼睛深深地吸了一口气，身后突然响起来一阵急促的脚步声，脚步声越来越近，直到一副急切的胸口撞上罗渽  
民瘦得凸起来的肩胛骨。

“罗渽民…”

罗渽民想挣开这个怀抱，却没想到那小子的手箍得出奇得紧，他努力了几次未果，便只好泄了气，任由朴志晟这样抱着他。

“渽民…”朴志晟又有些怯懦地开口，已经过了变声期的他，现在的声音低沉又醇厚，穿过有些凉的夏天的夜晚，震击罗渽民的耳膜。

“我是哥哦，志晟，不可以没大没小。”罗渽民的声音褪了平日的温柔，显得有些拒人于千里之外。

朴志晟从没听过罗渽民这种语气跟他说话，记忆中的罗渽民一直都是温柔笑着的，一直都是慢声细语对他讲话，锲而不舍地表示对自己这个弟弟的爱，在自己年纪尚小觉得难为情的时候坚持不懈对自己动手动脚，冲自己撒娇，让自己日日浸淫在柔情蜜意中，他还太小，在懵懵懂懂要生出青涩喜欢的时候，身边的漂亮哥哥就成了他眼中泛着柔光的老电影，旧式电影放映机迟钝的齿轮一圈圈转动，直直投向屏幕的一束白光周围都是满天的浮沉。粗糙的大屏幕上就是朴志晟的青春电影，每一个场景，每一首配乐，都刻着罗渽民的名字。

越是温柔的人，越会杀人于无形，朴志晟再倚仗着自己的年龄特权讨要哥哥的爱的话，实在是太卑鄙了不是吗。

朴志晟突然开始惧怕长大了，长大意味着真正的成熟，意味着学会放手。

罗渽民的弦外之音他分明都听懂了，但他又好希望自己还是那个矮小的小男孩，好希望自己什么都没懂得，好希望时光倒流一次，13岁的罗渽民对着他毕恭毕敬地鞠躬，然后紧张地喊他“前辈”。

这时天台的门突然被打开，李帝努的身上裹挟着淡淡的酒味，一阵风一样快步走到两人身边，二话不说拉开朴志晟抱着罗渽民的手，下一秒就把朴志晟一拳打倒在地。

朴志晟细嫩的掌心被粗砾的水泥地擦得生疼，李帝努的眼睛藏在刘海后面，看不出任何情绪。

罗渽民愣愣站在原地，手里的啤酒洒了一地，细微的麦芽苦味融进空气里，远方跳动的霓虹在夜幕下连成一片五彩斑斓的黑。

罗渽民想说些什么，大脑却一片空白，什么都说不出来。

这就是罗渽民闹剧百出的成人礼，罗渽民突然笑了起来，他想到小时候偷偷摘的邻居家的葡萄。

还没熟透，搁进嘴里，又酸又涩的汁水四溢，在他的口腔里蔓延开来，然后随着血液循环，迅速地、毫不留情地扩散到他全身的每一个细胞。

他看着朴志晟缓慢站起来，就这李帝努的衣领，还了一记更重的拳头。两人像两头小兽一样扭打在一起，天台上的积尘四起，飘进罗渽民的眼睛里。

远方的钟敲下零点的信号。

罗渽民留下了成年后的第一颗眼泪。


End file.
